On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a gift store at night and decided to buy a souvenir for $1.81. Stephanie handed the salesperson $1.99 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Stephanie received $0.18 in change.